


Call Me Maybe

by thegreatseulgi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jaeno, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Noren, nomin, norenmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatseulgi/pseuds/thegreatseulgi
Summary: Jeno was dumped by his girlfriend and while his life is a complete failure, he decides to dance and forget everything.





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic that was originally a oneshot and I ended up turning into a longfic. Here's the first chapter and maybe I'll turn into a longfic in english too.  
> The ages here are different and they are older. I do not support the sexualization of the NCT Dream members. I hope everyone understands.

That was another typical Monday in Jeno's life, he got up, thought of everything he should do, and wanted to go back to sleep again, but he didn’t. He exercised, stretched, had coffee, and went to work. He was an insurer's relationship manager, his job was to take care of customers, solve their problems, prevent them from feeling dissatisfied, and stop paying insurance, but the clear truth was that he was very unsatisfied with all that.

Still on the subway he sent a text message to his girlfriend confirming the lunch they had marked:

\- Hey baby, 12:30 at that Thai restaurant?

She said yes and he was happy, at least he would see his beloved girlfriend. Jeno thought it was time for them to get married, but she wanted to wait longer and there was not much he could do. The morning in the office was full of boring obligations, a large customer was unhappy with the services offered and a million contract could be at stake. Jeno then put his team on the field, more than 2 hours talking to the customer, he used all his wits to convince him that the company could surprise him and after so much effort, the reward came, he had got the customer to stay. He was happy with himself, but still unhappy at how boring his life had become.

When it came time for lunch, he run until the restaurant with butterflies in the heart. She was as beautiful as ever, long loose hair, a very sexy heel, a very sexy red lipstick, and her usual "do not touch me, I'm art" expression. Jeno hugged her and could not hold back happiness, they had not seen each other for a week and he missed her.

Thai food was Jeno's favorite, so he tried to sit down and already make a request. Irene on the other hand preferred not to ask for anything yet.

\- How is your day, my love? - asked the grinning Jeno.

\- My day has not even begun - Irene said.

Jeno noticed that she had not asked about his day and that she was farther away than normal, but she thought it should not be anything.

\- What do you want to eat, noona?

\- Jeno, I'm not really going to eat, we need to talk.

Jeno had met Irene in his senior year of college, he was a trainee in a cosmetics company and she was a model for the brand. Everything started in March, but it was difficult and they started dating only in October of that year. At the time he was 23 and she was 26. Irene had studied fashion, but worked even as a model, was the face of various brands. When she said they needed to talk, he understood that something was wrong, Irene rarely called him Jeno.

\- Has something happened, my sweetie? - he asked.

She took a deep breath and then said,

\- Jeno, we must break up.

That hit him full, it was like a fist in his chest, he was not expecting and much less prepared. He didn’t know what to answer or how to act, then he was silent and she continued:

\- I love you and I want you to know that, but I love my career more. I received a proposal, I will work overseas, create my own brand and continue modeling. It's all I ever wanted and that's the reason I worked so hard all these years. I’m so sorry.

Jeno was still suing it. He had thought so many times that they would marry and be happy. That was the only reason he could take that boring job and that routine life, he earned well and put every penny so they could get married and have a good life. He had money to travel, to buy a car, he had gathered enough for them to spend their honeymoon on a Caribbean beach and all this for nothing. She didn’t even think he could go with her and that was what hurt him the most, she didn’t want him to go, she never considered such an option and it hurt him so much.

\- All right, go your way and I'll follow mine. - he said, getting up and leaving.

He used all his strength to say that. He also had dreams, he also had plans, but she was in them all. How could he have been so silly and never thought of himself? That afternoon he didn’t come back from lunch, that afternoon he did not answer calls or read e-mails, that afternoon he sat on the curb and cried. That afternoon he walked aimlessly and wept. That afternoon he killed all the love he feel for her and buried all his plans. That afternoon he bought a car, paid cash, that afternoon he bought a travel package, 10 days in Europe, he would meet 10 countries, he paid cash as well. Unfortunately none of this changed the way he felt and did not take the pain away. Then he got his cell phone and sent a message to his best friend:

\- I need to drink, Renjun. 

Jeno rarely drank, so Renjun was surprised and said,

\- It's Monday, Jeno. Is it serious?

\- Yes it's serious. I need to drink. Let's drink.

\- Did something happen?

\- I'm a single man and I want to drink. A s.i.n.g.l.e m.a.n.

Renjun then understood what was happening and said:

\- There's a pub I like, come on.

\- I don’t want to go to a pub, I want to go to a club, meet people, drink.

\- Jeno, it's Monday, there aren’t many clubs that work today, but I can find some.

Jeno got into his new car and went home. His mother surprised him so early and he said he needed some time. He tore up all the photos with Irene, put all the presents in a garbage bag, and put all the ads she had made that he kept with such affection, as if he were a fanboy in love. He threw everything in the trash and tried to sleep, then tried to play, then tried to exercise, but nothing worked. Sent to Renjun:

\- ????

The friend took a few minutes to respond and then said:

\- There is this club, it is a more indie club, a more alternative crowd, I went there and it was really cool. They're having a party today, just pop and indie classics, plus double soju, do you wanna go there?

Jeno replied yes and they agreed to meet on the subway, on the way to the club. Jeno would not drive, he'd just bought his car and wasn’t so irresponsible. In the meantime he updated his relationship status on Facebook, installed Tinder, and cleaned himself up impeccably for the night.

 

╬

 

Upon meeting Renjun, he said:

\- How am I?

\- You look nice.

\- Look, I'm single now, I'll give you a kiss.

They both laughed and talked about what happened. Renjun had been his friend since high school, the two started dating at the same time, but Jeno's courtship lasted longer. Renjun said that these things were normal and that Jeno should have more fun. Jeno said he would sing, drink and dance a lot that night, it was then that Renjun said:

\- This club, Black On Black, it is a more alternative club, there are people of all styles there, it is very free, straight, gay, lesbian, bisexual, is frequented by all audiences. Don’t be offended if some guy comes at you, just say you do not want to.

Jeno nodded and the two continued to talk about life. Jeno realized that Renjun's life was so different from his and that he wanted so much to change his life. Maybe the end with Irene was this shake that he needed, he would try some job vacancy abroad or maybe change the area, he could travel, do something that he felt motivated. Being with Renjun was so good that he did not even notice the time passing, so they were in Black on Black.

The place was really cool, a different decor, everything was black, including the walls, the colored lights created a cool effect. There were not many people yet, but they managed to find a good spot in the bar and started drinking. And they drank a lot, Jeno lost count of how many soju bottles were, he just remembers that at some point he noticed that he needed to stop and they went dance.

The songs really were very good and he wanted to sing and dance them all. He did not even care who was around or how people looked at him, he just wanted to dance and have fun. Suddenly started to play a song in Spanish and he wanted to drink a tequila, dragged Renjun to the bar and asked for a shot, then asked for another and in the third Jeno was totally crazy. He danced, sang, shouted, put everything out.

The beautiful face and the way they danced attracted attention and several people looked at him, but no one came. Boys and girls were delighted with him and he felt some stare, until a boy as drunk as he came and said.

\- You're the most handsome guy in this place.

\- Thank you - he replied.

\- Can I dance with you?

Jeno then stopped and looked at him. He had a beautiful jaw, a beautiful face, some piercings in his ear, a different style, alternative, wore leather. What was wrong with dancing? They were in a club and Jeno nodded.

They then danced a lot, sang together, made ridiculous dance moves, were really having fun. At that moment Renjun also danced with a girl and it was certain that they would kiss at some point. After some time dancing, the boy pulled Jeno to a corner and said,

\- My name is Jaemin, which one is yours?"

\- Jeno.

\- You're very handsome, Jeno, very much.

\- You too - Jeno replied, using his trademark eye smile.

The two of them were silent for a moment and Jeno did not know what was happening, but he kissed Jaemin and he like it. They kissed for a long time, it was Jeno's first gay kiss and he had no idea how good it was. Jaemin kissed him so hard that he almost lost his breath. The kiss lasted several songs until someone approached them and said.

\- Jaemin hyung, you disappeared, I was worried. We need to leave, we have to wake up early tomorrow.

Jaemin did not bother to stop kissing to respond, just raised his hand to signal his friend to stop. The friend then took his hand and said.

\- Let's go.

Jaemin then stopped kissing and said.

\- Jisung-ah, leave me alone, don’t you see I'm busy.

He barely finished the sentence and was already kissing Jeno again, so Jisung said:

\- Tomorrow we have a test and if you get sick, I don’t care, I'm leaving.

Jaemin again stopped and held his friend telling him to wait, then told Jeno:

\- I need to go, do you want my number?

Jeno nodded at him and handed him his cell phone so he could save his contact.

\- I saved it as Candy Lips Jaemin, call me maybe - he said referring to the song he was playing. The two of them kissed again, but Jisung pulled his friend away and they left.

Jeno had no idea what had just happened, but he would feel different, different in a positive way. That kiss was very good, but Jaemin was a guy, so he said to himself:

\- Fuck it, it’s time to try.

He looked for Renjun and found his friend drinking some water in the bar.

\- Taking water, you're out of breath, aren’t you?

\- We didn’t kiss, not my day.

\- I'm sorry - Jeno replied.

\- It's okay, it's the game. I didn’t know you were kissing guys.

Jeno smiled and replied,

\- Me neither.

At that moment Renjun pulled him and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed it and feedbacks are always accepted.


End file.
